Various fish strike indicators have been used by fishermen to increase the efficiency and ease of fishing, especially when a fishermen is fishing multiple lines. Numerous structural arrangements have been used to connect the fishing line to the signaling means. Most devices are overly complex, cumbersome, and are prone to false signals. All of which cause increased effort, loss of efficiency, and loss of enjoyment for the fisherman. The present invention incorporates easy to use magnetic means to secure the fishing line to the signaling means. The simplicity of the invention allows for quick and easy set-up, and easy tension adjustment to apply to almost any fishing application. Additionally the devices are very compact and easy to store and transport. Finally the invention allows for anti-line freezing for ice fishing applications.